The present invention relates to a method of bonding two parts together and the article produced thereby. In particular, the present invention relates to such a method which provides a controlled spacing between the parts to achieve dimensional control of the article.
In bonding two parts together it is often highly desirable to achieve accurate control of the spacing between the two parts and positional relationship, e.g. parallelism, between the parts. For example, in the semiconductor field two laser diodes are often secured together so as to provide an array which will emit two beams of light which are parallel and accurately spaced apart. When the parts are bonded together by a bonding medium which is fluid during the bonding operation, such as solder or the like, the control of the spacing and positional relationship is dependent on the flowability of the bonding medium. The flowability of the bonding medium is dependent on a number of factors, such as temperature, pressure, and viscosity of the bonding medium, so that the control is not easy to achieve.